Wolverine and the Xmen
by Crazy2010
Summary: after wolverine kills the wealthy Victor Spike the head of an evil operation, Mr Spikes wife Elizabeth sets of for revenge, Wolverine finds himself fighting against robots, henchman even old friends after she takes over the evil corperation.
1. Operation X

**Deadly Woman**

**After Wolverine kills the wealthy Victor Spike the head of an evil operation, Mr Spike's widow Elizabeth sets of for revenge, Wolverine finds himself battling assassins, and henchmen even old friends.**

**Based a few years after X-men 3 **

**I only own the character of Elizabeth I do not own nothing else.**

**Chapter 1:**

**In his large wide office complete with a library and wardrobe Victor Spike packed his briefcase inside his briefcase was an extremely important disc which held the instructions on how to build a special gun which could instantly kill a mutant with one bullet, **

**The forty-eight year old billionaire had worked for the secret organization T.E.A (Terrorism. ) for over 20 years and quickly worked his way to the top now he is leading Operation X a sub-field in the Organization with them main goal to wipe out the X-men, This new gun will make them definitely succeed in there goal.**

**As Mr Spike walked out the office he heard the sudden spine-chilling scream of his top bodyguard Dwayne, worried and frightened he instantly closed the office doors and rushed to a small picture of his beloved wife Elizabeth which he pulled of the wall revelling a silver safe, placing the case into the safe he hid the safe with the picture then ran to his desk nervously.**

**Wearing an expensive suit and shoes he placed golden knuckle dusters on himself then grabbed his rock solid golden pimp stick and waited for the arrival of his henchmen's killer.**

**Bursting through the office doors Wolverine shot out his razor sharper claws, then leaped at Victor only to be answered by Victor clutching Wolverine and tossing him into his golden shelf. **

**Victor repeatedly smashed Wolverine's face with his brick like hands causing blood to flood from Wolverine's nose until the white as snow eyes Storm flew in shooting bolts of lightning into Victor who was sent flying over the other side of the room.**

**After along battle the golden office was splattered with blood, the weak and helpless victor stuttered "you will never find it" with each word spitting out bubbles of blood "that's what you think, but we will find it, its people like you who ruin mutants lives' when will you and your kind finally come to understand we just want to live life happily" said the confident Storm until she was interrupted by Victor sadistically laughing "the war has just begun, your people will soon be gone" Wolverine fuelled with anger sliced his claws through Victor's stomach like butter causing him to Ooze blood and finally lose his grasp on life.**

**Standing next to the lifeless body Wolverine ordered "find the disk".**

**Bored and tired after hours of looking for the desk the X-men left the building and returned back to there home.**

**Elizabeth sat worried next to the phone waiting anxiously for a phone call from her husband who had not returned home for hours then at exactly one o'clock in the mourning the phone rang constantly, Elizabeth alert jumped straight onto the phone and answered it with a "hello darling is that you?"**

"**Hello Elizabeth it's Jonathan from Victor's work I am so sorry but Victor was found killed this morning, your lawyer has been contacted and shall be visiting you soon, as for his murder the company will be privately looking into it, any information we find will be shared" said a formal posh voice **

**Elizabeth sat motionless and slowly put the phone down, then bursting into tears she stormed into her bedroom and jumped onto the bed, her face smothered into the pillow.**

**Elizabeth knew of Victor's illegal occupation the things he took part in such as arm dealing, drug smuggling, assassinations, terrorism, slavery, mutant extermination everything she knew about, she knew the ins and outs of his job occupation as 2****nd**** in command of T.E.A so she was completely excited when the lawyer came and cheered up the mourning newly widow by saying "As you are the sole heir for Victors estate, wealth and also his job on his behalf the company see's you as the right person to take over as 2****nd**** in command for T.E.A" **

**Elizabeth wiped away her tears and let out a smile which lit up the room then she excitingly shouted "of course, yes".**

**Elizabeth knew she could use this job to her advantage with the contacts, the weapons, the assassins everything her husband couldn't give her she could only borrow was know hers.**

**With her golden blonde hair up into a bun and wearing a Versace dress she parked her blood red Ferrari then strutted into her new work. **

**The mammoth sized Rodrigo wearing a green vest with army patterned pants holding a massive bloodstained silver blade welcomed the beautiful crystal blue eyed Elizabeth with a friendly hug then showed her around her new office.**

**The shelves were solid gold, the desk was shining and gleaming clean with not a spec of dust resting on it then next to the office was a massive wardrobe filled with rich smooth furry coats made from tons of exotic creatures then close to it was safe's stacked with golden bracelets and foreign jewels, Elizabeth was amazed she lived in a lap of luxury thanks to her husband at home, but she had never seen this much fancy stuff.**

**Relieved that she had finally seen her office she laid back into her chair sighing out of relief and waited enthusiastically to meet the current leader of T.E.A who will introduce her to operation X. **

End of chapter 1

Review please, what did you think? What do you think will happen? What movie character do you think is now the leader of T.E.A? Find out in chapter 2.


	2. The boss

_I would just like to remind you to remember that this story is based a few years after X-men 3 so many characters might have changed etc._

**Chapter 2: **

**Elizabeth sat awkwardly waiting to meet the leader of the secret organization, after a couple of minutes which seemed like long boring hours, an attractive young woman with short shoulder length hair and wearing a black dress called Tatiana walked over towards Elizabeth and said "Mrs Spike she will see you" Elizabeth shocked as she expected a man to be running the company followed Tatiana to another Office.**

"**please take a seat" said Tatiana as she directed Elizabeth to a soft leather chair which Elizabeth then took a seat on, Tatiana waited in the corner of the room as another woman walked into the room wearing a bright blue business suit she took a seat behind the desk and said sternly "I am Raven Darkholme the leader of T.E.A (terrorism. Experiments. Assassinations) its wonderful to meet you and I am terribly sorry for your loss, I have been informed that you know no about operation X"**

**Elizabeth looked puzzled and confused then said "am sorry but I have not heard about Operation X"**

**Raven turned around got the briefcase which she had retrieved from Victor's safe and then spun around back towards Elizabeth to explain Operation X.**

**Operation X was an important branch inside the T.E.A whose main objective was destroy the X-men then all mutants world-wide and Elizabeth will now be the head of this Operation and Raven had something which will bring out the venom from Elizabeth for the X-men.**

**After a long explanation from Raven about Operation X and about the gun which can kill a mutant with one bullet Elizabeth was then instructed to watch a video recording from the companies CCTV.**

**A tear strolled down Elizabeth's cheek when she saw her late husband on the CCTV packing his brief case peacefully until he was interrupted by his killers the X-men.**

**Her eyes were glued to the Video from the moment he packed his case to his very last breath by the end she had cried a river of tears but felt vengeance rush through her veins when she saw the faces of his killers. **

**Raven then left Elizabeth in her office to recuperate as she left she said "nothing worse then a woman scorned".**

**Tatiana switched off the small hidden recorder she had switched on earlier to tape the conversation on Operation X then slyly smirked as she walked out the room following Raven.**

**Elizabeth spent hours searching files on different assassins and hit men she could hire they all seemed so good at what they did it was unbelievable thought Elizabeth until she was interrupted by the soft spoken Tatiana who said softly "Raven would like you to join her please in her office". **

**Elizabeth walked into Ravens office which was now filled with a massive table and five seats, Raven showed Elizabeth to her seat then introduced her to her top 5 operatives which included:**

**Raven Darkholme codename: number 1**

**Obviously because she is the leader of T.E.A**

**She was once a mutant but when she was accidently cured her old friends left her leaving her alone, she was soon rescued by Number 0 the founder of T.E.A who melded her into the perfect leader of the T.E.A, now she runs the company with an iron fist and hopes with Operation X she will fulfil her goal of destroying the X-men which even Magneto couldn't fulfil.**

**Elizabeth codename: number 2**

**Obviously as she is now leading \Operation X and is now T.E.A 2****nd**** in command**

**Doctor Wong codename: 3**

**A Chinese doctor/scientist whose main objective for T.E.A is to create dangerous Virus's and diseases specifically designed to wipe out mutants; he is also a skilled swordsman.**

**The son of a Chinese scientist and his mistress he was raised by his aunt who taught him everything her now knows today. **

**He is an old man with a small wrinkled creepy face and a long slim body.**

**General Rodrigo codename: number 4**

**The large tough hansom Spanish army general who leads the companies' private army; he is also the personal henchman of Elizabeth.**

**Born into a poor Spanish family he had to fight for life it was kill or be killed so he decided to kill and was good at it, he became on of the world leading assassins thanks to his surrogate mother Vera shy who taught him everything about illegal occupations.**

**Vera Shy codename: number 5**

**An old wicked woman who is sadistic and pure evil which suited her well as the leader of the companies torturing and murdering branch, she also runs a group of assassins named the red rose.**

**After Elizabeth met them all she was surprised when Raven asked "so number 2 have you decided what your first action will be as leader of Operation X" **

"**Oh definitely" answered Elizabeth confidently.**

**At the X-mansion Wolverine snuggled on the bed with his fiancé by his side Lillian Lovehart a beautiful countess from Russia whom he met on a mission he was her knight in shining armour when he saved her from being a sacrifice by a bunch of crazed mutants since then it has been love, it was in the middle of winter when Wolverine proposed just outside the mansions gates as the snow settled and it didn't even take Lillian a few minutes to answer she screamed "yes" in a matter of seconds since then it has been perfect, Lillian moved in to the mansion and even though she wasn't a mutant became the house mother for the young female mutants who need a bit of guidance.**

"**I love you" yawned Lillian as she wrapped her arms around Logan and passionately kissed him, her fingers pushed back Logan's hair as she kissed him and pulled him out of bed.**

**Storm flew into the living room and waited patiently on the couch only a few minutes later she was joined by the lovely Lillian who sat close to her and began chatting to her about Logan and the wedding, since Storm lost her boyfriend from a drive by shooting she had become close to Lillian.**

**Soon enough wolverine joined and in walked Tatiana who told the X-men about her progress on her most recent mission which was spying on the T.E.A disguising herself as a assistant she then played them her tape which recorded Raven and Elizabeth conversation about Operation X. **

End of chapter 2


	3. the plan

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

**Tatiana finished telling the group about Operation X then sat down on the couch and the whole group sat motionless staring blankly at the tape recorder all in denial that they would survive the T.E.A next attack until suddenly wolverine shot up and announced "I've got a plan".**

**Together they hatched the perfect plan to sneak into the companies' main building and steal the heavily guarded gun with the help of Tatiana who then left for work where she would then put the plan into action.**

**Wolverine walked outside cuddling his fiancé Lillian who gently kissed him on the cheek then strolled over to the bench were she rested, Wolverine doubted that this plan would work but it was better then not trying he wondered, suddenly a gigantic hand wrapped around his neck then tossed him over the balcony into the crystal blue lake, jumping out of the water the soaking wet Wolverine stared angrily at Rodrigo who smashed through the balcony into the river where he picked wolverine up and through him onto the glass, Wolverine quickly jumped up onto his feet and shot out his claws then as quick as lightning ran towards Rodrigo whipped out his bloodstained long silver blade and threw it at Wolverine who dodged it quickly.**

**Soon enough Wolverine was lying hopelessly on the bright green grass spitting out blood repeatedly as Rodrigo booted him violently in the stomach, Rodrigo pulled out his massive blade and just as he went to stick it threw Wolverine Lillian kicked it out of his hands then triple kicked it Rodrigo causing him to fly through the air then onto the pavement, the worried Lillian caringly held Wolverine's hand as he lost consciousness "wake up" yelled Lillian as she heard Rodrigo's petrifying footsteps come closer and closer then WACK Lillian fell to the ground and was soon getting threw into a black Mercedes which was driven by a small old shrivelled up old woman with fiery red hair.**

**Tatiana nervously walked into her work place constantly shivering as she cleaned Elizabeth's desk the as she turned her head she was shocked to see the huge Rodrigo dragging the unconscious body of Lillian inside the Torture Chamber, Lillian scurried into the women's toilets and locked herself inside as she burst out in tears.**

**Wolverine woke up confused and puzzled drenched in blood then suddenly realised that Lillian was not there when he remembered Rodrigo attacking him so he instantly called an X-men meeting.**

**The team sat worried about the safety of there teammate when Wolverine told them about Rodrigo's attack now the mission was: save Lillian and destroy the gun.**

**Tatiana wiped away her tears then strutted out the toilets and into the hallway were she then took the Elevator up to the security room, the security room was small and cramped with TVs to show the CCTV and tons of buttons for different things they was guarded by a huge bald fat man who sat lazily in his beanie bag glaring at the TV's stuffing his face with doughnuts, Tatiana sneaked into the room and behind the man were she pulled out her snub nosed revolver and blew his brains out splattering them all over the TV screens, she then pushed the body to one side and looked for the right button then there it was the button to lockdown all room's which she soon pressed causing the whole building to go into lockdown nobody came in or out unless you where shadow cat.**

**When she heard the doors lock and the windows Lillian woke up in bad pain as the evil fiery haired Vera Shy sadistically whipped her, the room reeked of death and was misty and rotted with dirt and filth with only one chair in there a spiked chair which Lillian was sitting on, blood bubbled out of her wounds as she roared with fear and pain when Vera hysterically giggled as she beat Lillian then she shot a cold glare at Lillian when she heard the building go into lockdown causing her to run to the door and try and open it but then Vera wasn't bothered as she had Lillian to keep her busy.**

**Tatiana flipped out her phone and phoned Wolverine to tell him the plan was in action, Shadowcat then sunk through the walls smuggling in Wolverine and Storm with her who then instantly went to finish the job with Storm looking for the Gun and Wolverine who went to save his love.**

**Storm smashed in the doors with her lightning bolts then inspected each of the rooms inside one was the fierce Elizabeth holding the briefcase suddenly a bullet shot threw the briefcase and through Storms stomach causing her to crash into the wall and slide onto the floor leaving a trail of blood then as Storm slowly fainted her eyes turned sheet white and she shot a burning ball of thunder at the briefcase causing it to burst into flames and turn into dust mission 1: destroy the case which holds the gun and the data: complete.**

**Elizabeth kicked the pile of dust as she escaped out of her office through the opening the lifeless Storm created then passing the body she disrespected the helpless body and spat in Storms face, then leaving through a secret passageway she met up with the unhappy Rodrigo who guided her to an exit where they then jumped into a black limo.**

**Wolverine sadly passed the dead Storm and bent down and caringly wiped away the spit until she stuttered "Mission 1 complete, save Lillian make sure you, save her" until she breathed her last breath. **

**After inspecting several rooms he met up with the frightened Tatiana who showed him were Lillian was being held, outside the room where Lillian was suffering massive amounts of pain her could hear her cries of help then he ripped the door of its hinges and ran through in there he saw the weak, crying, tormented Lillian chained up in her chair and standing over her was the wicked, cruel, mean, wicked old bitch Vera who pounced on Wolverine as she tried to dig a knife through him until she was knocked back by his massive rock hard fist's then as he struggled to win his claws shot out and he shoved them through Vera's stomach causing her guts to pour out and flood the floor, as she begged for help Wolverine slit her throat.**

**Wolverine rushed over to Lillian and cut her free from the metal spiked chains, Lillian wrapped her arms thankfully around Wolverine as he carried her to safety then shadowcat sunk into the walls then outside with them, they all jumped into Bobby's van then drove of. **

**Tatiana flew to the security room and undone the lockdown causing all the rooms to re-open, Tatiana then snuck to her office were she pretended that she had been locked in.**

**The next day **

**The X-men mourned the death of there beloved team mate over at the mansion as they held a special ceremony dedicated to her since they didn't have the body they couldn't hold a funeral.**

**Over at T.E.A Doctor Wong was inspecting the Body of Storm and decided she was the perfect candidate to become a half robot and half mutant assassin now he began to create what he called his master peace.**

**With Raven's whereabouts unknown it was now up to Elizabeth to lead the whole cooperation, since the beginning of her time as 2****nd**** in command Elizabeth had changed into a fierce evil manipulator and a wicked leader who ran Operation X.**

**As Tatiana waited patiently for her orders Elizabeth with her head held high strolled in with Rodrigo on her arm and sarcastically said "you thought we wouldn't find out" then suddenly an army of men crashed through the door and riddled Tatiana's body with bullets then Elizabeth turned to face her soldiers and roared "this is what happens to traitors".**

**Operation X's main weapon had been destroyed and Elizabeth was on the hunt for a new weapon and she had found the perfect one an old friend of the X-men's to "perfect" purred Elizabeth who was wrapped in her fox fur coat.**

End of chapter 3

Review please tell who do you think this new weapon is etc and how do you like the story up to now.


End file.
